Family
by deatheater2493
Summary: AU/ooc..natsuki met a three years old twin and forced to live with them. When she met the mother of those two children, her world stop and change forever. still checking for errors.so dont read it yet.
1. Chapter 1

Mai Hime

Summary:

Natsuki was on her way back home went a twin young girls followed her. She did not know whose the parent of the twins but she did not have a choice but forced to let the two girls live at her while looking at their parents.

**Warning**: Not beta'ed. Lots of grammatical errors ahead. Proceed at your own risk.

Wow. I miss writing. I just want to exercise my mind and hands, so..the result is this. New story. For those who read protection, I cant update now coz the updates were at my pc, but unfortunately it was kinda broken. And I don't have time to fix it. So wait for the updates. And thanks fore those who read it.

**Chapter 1**

Natsuki was really pissed at her boss. She found out that her boss ditched her work and leave everything to her. She thought that her day would be good especially she wake up so early today and it even make her thought that it was a miracle for her. But she was definitely wrong for thinking like that.

"Miss Kuga, boss instructed me to give these to you," Akane said and put the bunch of papers to Natsuki's desk. "And boss said before she left, that you would be having a presentation to the vice-president of marketing for the latest development of our projects. And that would be on tomorrow. That would be everything, Miss Kuga. Is there anything that I can do for you?"

Natsuki was having a hard time to breathe just looking all the piled papers in her table. She was not paid by the company to do some paper works. She is the robotic engineer and the best in their district.

When Akane saw Natsuki's face, she hurriedly went out in the office. She know now what that look means. In her three years working with Natsuki as her assistance, she knows very well that Natsuki is in the verge of yelling at her. She sigh when she was out of reach of her ice princess boss.

"Midori, you will pay for this. Just wait when you get back." Natsuki said in her gritted teeth. "I might better start analyzing these papers."

Natsuki was concentrating in her works and analyzing one of the proposal by Midori when her phone rang.

"Kuga," Natsuki answered.

"Miss Kuga, this is Yukino, legal adviser of the Fujino Corp. About the presentation tomorrow, I would like to inform you that there would be slight changes. The president would be there tomorrow along with the board of directors. They are interested with the proposal of your team. And I heard the Midori is out of the country, I hope that everything would be okay tomorrow."

"There would be no problem with me. But the fact that you said the everyone would be there put me a lot of pressure. You should have not told me that. It did not help at all" Natsuki said slightly raising her tone.

"Hey, watched your tone lady." A boisterous voice thundered from the other line. Natsuki was confused what's happening.

"Who was that?" She mused aloud.

"You don't know me? Im the vice-president, idiot." Yelled someone from the other line.

"Im sorry about that Miss Kuga. That would be Haruka, the vice-president of marketing department. We'll see tomorrow."

Natsuki did not have time to answered back or voice out her opinion when she heard the busy tone. She was totally shocked. She really did not know everyone in the company. She was working in the company for three years but don't have interest to make friends or to know everyone. Even the higher ups, she don't know them. She just worked quietly in her lab.

She frowned again when she remembered that everyone will be there tomorrow. She really hate the crowd and now she's facing another problem. She's okay discussing the proposal for the new trend in motorbike but with everyone looking at her? That would be the problem. She always leave that department to Midori to explain to their boss with their new plans and proposal. But right now, she's totally alone.

After thinking hard, she realized that she cant work like this and went out to go home. It was just only four in the afternoon, so she went to some diner and ordered a take out food and walk to her house.

Her house is near in the Fujino building so she seldom used her bike to her work and preferred to walk. She was walking and slight fuming to herself about the turnout events of her day when she realized that there are someone following her. She decided to ignore it but when she was near at her gate when she realized two cute young girls are trying to hide themselves in the trash can.

She silently walked towards the trash can and listen to the conversation of the two girls.

"Shiru, I'm hungry."

"Me too Shichi. We should have asked her."

"Yeah, and why are we hiding?"

"Because we are following her. She might spotted us."

"But we are going to ask her, right?"

"Yeah, but we don't know if she is good."

"But she look like an angel. Maybe she is good."

"but Tomoe is pretty too. But she is bad."

"yeah, Tomoe is bad. And im still hungry."

Natsuki decided to interrupt the two girls which she realized that she was the one they are talking about.

"What are you doing there?"Natsuki asked looking irritated with the two girls.

The two girls shown themselves to Natsuki. They slowly walked towards to her, heads bow down looking at their feet.

"Explain." Natsuki barked.

Shiru looked at Natsuki and she backed away and hid herself to Shichi went she saw Natsuki frowning at her.

"Shichi, she is mad" Shiru said and tears slowly forming at her eyes.

Natsuki gawked at them. She's not doing anything and now one girl is going to cry because of her.

"No, don't do that. Stop that." She instructed the girl.

"Miss, don't get mad at her." Shichi said. She hugged Shiru and looked at Natsuki. Giving her a puppy dog eyes.

Natsuki just watched the two girls and slowly her irritation was flown by because of those eyes.

"Gah. I don't know what you two are doing. So, kindly explain." Natsuki said calmly.

The girls calm down and start blabbing.

"Im Shichi, and this is Shiru. She is my twin. Look, we have the same eyes. But her hair is longer than mine." Shichi said.

"Im Shiru and very hungry." Shiru said shyly.

Natsuki want to laugh but she stop herself because she remembered that she seldom laugh and she is not familiar with these feeling.

"Ok, I get it. Why don't you two get in my house and eat these food. I hope u eat these kind of food. By the way, im Natsuki."

Natsuki pointed her house and urged the girls to follow her and the girls did follow her.

_Hell, I don't know what im doing. Maybe im really bored or im looking forward to relax. And these two kinda makes me relax._

When the twin settled at the dining table and food was placed in the table, the twin just looked at the food.

"Shiru, is it?" Natsuki asked. And Shiru nodded. Natsuki really glad that Shiru's tawny hair is longer than Shichi that helped her identify the difference between the two. "You said that your hungry, why don't you eat your food?"

"Mommy always help us to eat. She loves feeding us." Shiru said shyly.

"Yes, mommy always do that." Shichi agreed.

"Ok, ok. I get it. Ill feed the two of you. Just don't pout ok?" Natsuki said. The girls nodded at her and gave her super smile that warm her heart.

Natsuki helped the girl eat. This is her first time doing it. Feeding the two girls.

"By the way, how old are you?"

"We are three." Shichi said. Shiru put her three fingers.

"Wow, you are too young. So, where do you live?" Natsuki asked. She knows asking three year old these question is hopeless but there's no harm asking that.

"We live with Mommy."Shiru said exitedly.

"Yeah, sometimes we are with pops."

Natsuki gaped at them. "Really?"

"hmmm." Shiru nodded.

"I mean, uhmm…argh..how can I explain these?" Natsuki asked herself aloud. She stared at the ceiling looking for an answer when giggles interrupted her thoughts.

"What's the problem?" Natsuki asked.

"You looked funny. You talked to yourself." Shichi said.

"Really?Im funny now? What if I don't you give food now?"

"Natsuki meanie." Shichi said while tears forming in her eyes.

"Shichi, don't cry. Natsuki is really meanie. She makes Sichi cry."

"WHAT?" Natsuki shouted.

The girls were surprised by the sudden shout and triggered them to cry simultaneously.

Natsuki was amused by these. Maybe these kind of things are 'twin things'. But her amusement was short lived because the cries are getting in her nerves now.

"Kids, im just joking. Im not serious." Natsuki said coercing the girls to stop crying.

"Really?" Shichi asked while tears flowing in her cheeks.

"Yes." Natsuki replied.

"Hug" Shichi said.

"Ha?" Natsuki was confused.

"Hug too" Shiru claimed.

"Ha?" Natsuki was doubled confuse.

"Hug me." Shichi demanded.

Natsuki studied the girl. She was really puzzled by the kids. One minute ago, they were crying and now demanding.

"Hug, now!"

"Geez, kids now these day." Natsuki exclaimed and hug Shichi. Which shichi hugged natsuki too. Natsuki's cold demeanor slowly crumbling with the small gesture of the girl. She felt that another warm body was pressed at her left side and noticed that Shiru hugged her too.

"Natsuki is funny. She said so." Shichi said mumbled to herself but Natsuki heard it. She was never described as funny. Never.

-FMLY--FMLY--FMLY--

Natsuki carried Shichi first to her room and Shiru next and laid her next to Shichi. The kids seems tired and now sleeping peacefully at her bed. Maybe she can asked them tomorrow where the girls live and who are their parents. But for now she need to study the proposal for tomorrow.

Natsuki went to her working table and reads the proposal when her eyes went to the two girls sleeping at the bed.

She sighed. She really don't know why did she bother talking to the twin and entertain them, then feed them and now, sleeping at her bed.

She also wondered why the two girls are wandering in the street with out their parents or guardian. She sighed again. She doesn't want to jump to conclusion but she's really thinking that maybe the parents of these two are irresponsible.

She shook her head. She is not in the right position to judge people like that. She watched the girls and feel warmth inside by just looking at them. She never felt like these before but who knows that she will stumble to girls today. She yawned and do some stretching before she walked towards to her bed. She fixed the comforter for the girls before laying down on her bed. She feels different sleeping at her bed with two girls in it.

Maybe this is what she needs. A family.

A smile slowly forming when she realized what she needs. A family. She never really had a family. But forming a family is new to her. But she likes it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Note: Guys…uhmm…why are you reading this fic? Told you I need to edit and recheck my grammar..so..uhmm….STOP!!...

Anyway, thanks for those who leave their reviews….. and I cant answer ur questions for now, coz I still don't have the outline/plot for this story..im still thinking of it.

Chapter 2

Natsuki was having a nice dream when it was interrupted by someone poking at her stomach. She ignored and tried to catch the Ducati in her dream. But someone is persisted poking at her.

"Grrrr," Natsuki growled.

"Shichi, she growled." Shiru said while poking Natsuki's stomach. Repeatedly.

Natsuki growled again when she felt that there two tiny fingers poking at her stomach alternately and accompanied by giggles. She forced herself to open her eyes and found two identical faces staring at her with their mischievous red eyes.

"What?" Natsuki asked.

"Wake up, suki." Shichi said excitedly.

"Ha?" Natsuki was confused.

"Food!" Shiru replied.

"Yes, food." Shichi said.

"No" Natsuki grumbled. She swat the fingers who keep on poking at her stomach.

"Meanie!" The twins shouted unison that makes Natsuki growled again.

"Heck. What time is it?" She asked loudly and looked at her clock that showing its already seven in the morning.

"Suki, Food." Shichi demanded.

"Dictator!" Natsuki grumbled again. She cant imagine three years old being so demanding. Is all children like that?

"Suki, up!" Shiru said looking at her seriously.

"Hey, when did I become Suki?" Natsuki asked them.

"Suki, food. Now!"

"Ok.Ok!" Natsuki said while forcing herself to stand and prepare their food.

Natsuki was walking to her kitchen when she noticed that two girls were not following her. She looked back and saw the girls are still sitting at her bed. Arms folded and looking very serious at her.

"What?" Natsuki asked them curiously. Seriously, she did not do something. Right?

"Up." The twins demanded.

"Ha?" The older replied.

Shichi raised her arm and waiting for Natsuki to carry her.

"Oh." Natsuki realized that the girls want her to carry them.

Natsuki walked back to them mumbling to herself about demanding those two are. She cant imagine how their parents faced these kind of situation every morning.

She carried Sichi first and put her in the chair then she went back to her room and carried the other girl.

"Ok, do want me to do anything before I get you some foods?" Natsuki asked sarcastically.

The two girls shook their heads.

Natsuki feel satisfied for now that the two kids are now shutting up. She looked at her cupboards to look for something edible to eat. She find some cereals which she cant remember why she bought it. She was glad that there are still milk in her fridge. She placed it on the table and fix the cereal for the three of them.

"Is this all?" Shichi asked her. When Natsuki nodded, she pouted.

"Eh?"

"We want eggs. Scrambled." Shiru answered Natsuki's confusion.

Natsuki exhaled. How come these two are so difficult to understand?

"Just eat those first. After that, will eat outside. We will go to my friends house. She is a good friend of mine and a good cook. Is that ok?" Natsuki explained to them and she was shocked herself when she addressed those two in a calm way without raising her voice.

The two girls satisfied with the explanation and began to eat. After finishing the cereal, Natsuki voiced out her concern since yesterday.

"Where are your parents?" Natsuki asked.

"We don't know." Shichi answered.

Natsuki frowned at this. Is these two were abandoned by their parents? "How come your in the street without your parents?"

Shichi looked mad instantly and Shiru hold her hands and smiled to her. Then after seeing Shichi calm a little bit, she looked at natsuki. "Tomoe told us that we are going to see mommy. But she lied to us. She dropped us in a store. She said she's going to buy us some ice cream. But she did not come back."

Natsuki slowly getting angry when she heard Shiru explained. She want to punched this tomoe person when she met her. How come someone to do such things to these two adorable kids but not so adorable attitude?

"Well, we just need to look for your mother and father." Natsuki said.

"We don't have father." Shichi said.

"We have a mother. Beautiful mother." Shiru exclaimed happily. Forgetting about their situation.

"Really?"Natsuki asked.

"Yup. Like you," Shichi said shyly.

"yeah, you're like an angel." Shiru exclaimed excitedly.

Natsuki blushed at this. The girls giggled when they saw how red Natsuki is. They pinched natsuki's cheek. Shichi pinching Natsuki's left cheek and the other by Shiru.

"Ok, stop that." Natsuki said. And trying to get away with the girls. But they pounced her and the girls landed on Natsuki's lap and laughing out loud.

Shiru snuggled closely and hugged Natsuki. To Natsuki's amazement, Shici imitated her sister and hugged her too.

"natsuki is warm",Shichi commented.

"Yeah, just like mommy." Shiru said. And snuggled deeply to Natsuki.

"Hey, don't compare me to your mommy,"Natsuki argued.

But the twins are not listening to her and enter the twins world.

"She is like our mommy, but different."

"Do you think we can have two mommies?"

"Well, its ok to have two mommies."

"Suki is mommy too."Shiru declared.

"What?" Natsuki shouted.

"Yeah, suki is cool."

"What?"

"Suki-mama."

"What? Im your mama now?"Natsuki said and totally confused.

The twins looked at her and nodded at her. Big smile split on their faces.

Natsuki sighed and let the twins win at this round. She urged the twins to stand so that they can move and go out.

After argument and bribery, Natsuki managed to let the twins get out in the house. She let the twins call her Suki-mama which makes her squirm inside every time she heard mama.

They managed to go to Natsuki's friends house. Mai greeted Natsuki with her raising her eyebrows and pointing to the twins.

"So, whose kids are these Natsuki? Or are these two are yours? If I recall correctly, I did not saw you being pregnant." Mai interrogated her after settling the twins in the couch.

"Suki is our mama. Suki-mama." Shiru blurted.

Natsuki glared at the child.

"Suki-mama is so mean." Shichi said.

"What? These two are your kids Natsuki?"Mai said exasperatedly. She can see that Natsuki was harassed by the twins and she knows that the twins are good for her friend. She can sense that inside demeanor of Natsuki are crumbling.

"Geez Mai, you know that these two are not my kids," the twins started wailing after the words are spoke but Natsuki ignored them. "These two followed me and they don't know where they lived and they don't want to tell me what's the name of their parents. I mean their mother."

Mai nodding while Natsuki babbling about the twins.

"So, its alright to let the twins stay here while Im at work?" Natsuki asked.

"Sure, just tell the twins to behave. Mikoto will be here later." Mai said. Natsuki nodded at her response and went to the twins to talk to them.

"Ok, you two. I need to go to work today and after that, ill return. Ok? Mai will take care of you two. And behave. Ok? Do you get it?" Natsuki stated.

The two nodded but they pouted . Tears are slowly forming in their eyes.

"Hey, im not going to leave you here. I'll be back. Promise."

"But suki-mama, tomoe also said that."

"yeah, and she leave us there."

Natsuki looked at them and her heart constricted just looking at the solemn faces of the twins.

"Ill be back. That is my promise. Besides, if you want to see me just ask Mai, but not this morning. I have important things to do."

The two nodded. "Just like mommy."

Natsuki laughed. "yeah, just like mommy."

She was supposed to stand up but the girls tug her. When Natsuki kneeled in front of them, the girls gave her a kiss. Natsuki was stunned.

FMLY—FMLY

Natsuki was walking towards the conference room when she bumped someone and feel like falling. Strong arms engulfed her waist and pulled up to a warm body. She was feeling dizzy with the sudden impact when she felt the curve body pressing in her own body. She blushed immediately when she feels the bump pressing in her chest region which she knows that a certain woman saved her falling on the floor.

"Are you okay?"

Natsuki looked at the woman's voice owner and she was stunned with beauty shining in front of her. She was forcing her mind to move and shut her mouth but her body disobeyed her.

"Ara, are you alright?"

Natsuki did not reply.

"Do I need to kiss you first before you woke up with your day dreaming?"

Natsuki blushed harder when she realized that she was staring longer. She stepped backward. "T-thank y-you."

The woman just nodded at her. When Natsuki think harder when she realized that the woman's face seems so familiar to her but she cant recall when and where did she saw that kind of face. Before she can ask, the woman walked towards the conference room leaving her in the hallway. She also realized that the woman seemed so sad and looks like she was finished crying that shown in her red eyes.

Natsuki sighed and went towards too in the conference room. She opened the room and stepped inside and saw the people sitting in the conference table. She saw the president, Mr. Fujino and nodded at him as a greeting. She started walking towards the board when she remembered the papers she was supposed carrying. She bolted and run back towards the hallway.

So much of giving a first impression.

After long process of explaining of their team's proposal, the board of directors gave Natsuki the go signal to start the newest model of bike. She sighed. After making herself fool of those people and being uncomfortable in the front of the red-eyes girl, she can finally go home.

While she was fixing her things, the president's secretary head appeared in the doorway, "Miss Kuga, a certain Mai is looking for you in the lobby with, uhm, two kids with her."

Natsuki frowned at this message. Why does Mai need to come here? Emergency? She moved faster and dashed towards the elevator. She made it inside the elevator when she realized that there is also someone there.

"Lobby?" Asked the familiar voice to Natsuki.

"Ha?" Natsuki replied.

"Are you going down? To lobby?"

Natsuki blushed slightly and nodded to the red-eyes girl. She cant believe that she keep on encountering with this girl just in this morning.

"Ok. Im going to lobby too. That was a nice presentation, Miss Kuga."

"T-thank you. Uhm, you are?" Natsuki asked looking at the girl.

The woman raised her eyebrow and seems like telling her, are you kidding me? But Natsuki waited for her to answer.

"I can't believe that your asking me that questions. Anyway, I'm Shizuru Fujino." She woman raised her hand and offer a handshake.

Natsuki immediately accepted it when it dawn at her that she was handshaking with the only daughter of the owner of Fujino Corp.

Shizuru pulled her hands and door opened. They walked outside the elevator when Natsuki's voice return.

"Uhm, I did not know that you-"

"Mommyyyy!"

"Suki-mama"

"Natsuki!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Chapter 3:

Natsuki was stunned, stupefied, shocked molded in one emotion. She stopped on her tracks and watched what's happening.

The twins run toward them, calling her, calling their mommy. Wait a minute. Calling who?

Shichi run towards to the person besides her and hugged the long legs of Shizuru. And Shiru waited for her turned to hug the older girl. Natsuki looked at Shizuru and saw her crying silently. Tears are flowing at her face.

"My babies. Where did you go?" Shizuru asked while sniffling.

"Suki-mama!"

"Suki-mama!"

"Who baby?" Shizuru asked calmly while her heart is beating furiously because of worry.

Shiru released her hold in Shizuru's leg and run toward to Natsuki.

"Up!" Shiru said and raised her arm.

Without thinking, Natsuki carried the small child. "Suki-mama, meet mommy."

Natsuki just blinked repeatedly at Shiru. Natsuki did not notice that Shizuru, carrying Shichi, moved toward her.

"Are you the one who-"

Natsuki's spacing out stopped and face the voice echoing in her brain.

"Ha?" She was having a hard time thinking properly with all the events unfolding in her eyes.

"Ma'am, you are being mistaken. Natsuki did not do anything to harm these kinds. And I presumed these are yours. Natsuki found them near at her house and let them stay for the night." Mai interrupted the conversation seeing that her friend acting like a moron.

Shizuru sighed. "Then can you explain how my kids are in your care?"

Mai elbowed Natsuki and in return Natsuki scowled at her.

"Suki-mama. Mommy talking to you." Shichi said while giggling. Shichi seems find it funny looking at Natsuki's behavior.

"Uhm, I found them near the garbage can. And I let them stay at my house. They said that certain Tomoe promised them to bring them to you," Natsuki explained.

"Is that so?" Shizuru said.

"Mommy, we followed suki-mama coz she looks an angel." Shichi whispered loudly to her mommy. And her twins nodded in agreement.

Natsuki blushed furiously when the comment reached in her ears. Mai laughed while thinking Natsuki as an angel.

Shizuru is amused with the girl holding one of her child especially now with the blushed. "Is that so?"

"Yes mommy. Look." Shiru touched Natsuki's hair and hold some of it. And looked completely amazed. Natsuki's faced blushed more with Shiru's gesture.

"Ara. My babies seems right. She looks like an angel." The twins giggled simultaneously and Natsuki's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Oi, stopped that. Im not an angel" she said defiantly.

"I believe you saved my children, Miss Kuga. And thank makes you their angel. And my angel too."

--FMLY—FMLY

After suffering of constant blushing from the Fujino Family, Natsuki and Mai were invited by the president itself in to the president's room. The Fujino family, with Haruka's advice sent someone to locate Tomoe's whereabouts to learn exactly what happened.

Natsuki found out that Shizuru was really worried and requested the military to locate her children.

"I really can't believe it that the one who found my granddaughters are working here in my company. Im really relieve with that," Mr Hiro Fujino said to Natsuki.

Natsuki blushed slightly. She really cant handle someone complimenting her and its really a once in a blue moon that someone will compliment her.

"Sir, its really nothing." She replied.

"Well, its nothing in my principle. I want to give you something. Like a reward. Maybe you want to a higher position?"

Natsuki shook her head. "No, sir. Im not expecting any reward. Actually, its just a coincidence Im the one who found your daughter."

"Don't be shy, Kuga. I really want to offer you a reward."

Natsuki sighed. "Sir, I really don't like a higher position in this company. Im ok in our department right now."

"But still-"

"Father, let her be. If she really don't want it, let it go. Why don't we let her give a time to think what she really needs and we will give it to her." Shizuru suggested.

Her father think for a while and nodded. And Natsuki nodded too while staring at Shizuru. Natsuki was lost just staring at Shizuru. She agreed that she might be able to run some problems on her own in the future. And some scenes flash in her mind that makes her blush.

Shizuru was also studying Natsuki spacing out and she was amused when she saw tint red appear on the younger girl cheeks. She was really glad that her girls are okay and nothing bad happen to them. The moment she realize that her children were missing, she was slowly losing her mind. But thanks for Haruka who keep her intact. She was near in their gate when Haruka take hold of her and drag her to her room. She was trying to run and find the one who is responsible for her daughters. And the fact they have board meeting after that incident, she really cant concentrate. She spent thirty minutes moping, crying at the bathroom before the meeting start.

Bumping with Natsuki might be coincidence that she cant ignore. She really agrees with her daughters. Natsuki is like an angel.

Hiro Fujino stand up and shook hands with Natsuki which means the meeting is over with the saviour of the presidents' granddaughter. Natsuki seems embarrassed with the action but her father just laughed at her.

"Shizuru-chan, why don't you invite Kuga here to have dinner at our house later?" Saiki said.

"Sure father, if Natsuki-san would want to." Shizuru said and glance at Natsuki who also looked at her.

"Ah-uhm, I, have something to-" natsuki said trying to form an answer but Mai interrupted her.

"Sure, mr Fujino. She love to."

Saiki laughed again. "Then, I'll expecting you later. And Mai-san, I'll tell my wife that I met a chef that she might want to meet." And then he went out the room.

"Wow. Can you believe it Natsuki? I might be able to meet the wife of the ."

Shizuru cleared her throat that reminded Mai that the daughter are still there.

"Gomen, gomen. Im being rude. I mean, wow. It will be a pleasure meeting your mother, Fujino-san."

Shizuru smiled at her but make a quick glance at Natsuki.

"It's alright Mai-san."

"Just call me Mai. I hate formalities."

"Then, call me Shizuru." Mai beamed at her.

"This is Natsuki. You can call her Natsuki too. I think she lost her tongue. Hehe." Mai giggled when she hear growled at her side.

"Then, Natsuki, you can call me Shizuru. I hope you'll call me by my name even though im your daughter boss."

Natsuki nodded as implication that she understands it. Before Shizuru utter a word, the door banged and two bundle of energy emerged and annoyed Haruka following them.

"Mommy!" The two run towards Shizuru and pounce her. Shizuru braced herself cause she already knows that the twins will going to attack her.

"What did I say about running wildly like that?" Shizuru said after a while the twins settled themselves in her lap. The twins just giggled again. Ignoring their mother.

Natsuki felt warmth enveloping her again when she saw Shizuru and the twins bouncing happily at their mother's lap.

"We want mommy! Aunt Haruka is yelling at us." Shichi pouted. Haruka glared at her but the kid just ignored her.

"Oi, Fujino! Teach your kid some manners." Haruka huffed.

Yukino giggled in Haruka's reaction. She silently walked inside the room and witnessed the surroundings inside the president's office. A warm and comfortable heat. She was really happy and relieved seeing Shizuru with her children. A night with out the kids in the Fujino mansion caused chaos. Not only in the family but also in the government. Hiro was tormenting the generals to mobilized all the personnel to search for his grandchildren. Thank goodness his advisor make sense to him like Haruka did to Shizuru.

"Shizuran-san, its almost time for the board meeting. The board wants to continue the meeting. You will preside because your father went home already." Yukino said.

"Hai," Shizuru nodded at her and look at her children. "Well, mommy needs to work for now, but I will see you later. Do you want to stay with Reito?"

The two shook their heads. They point at Natsuki who in return glared at them. Shizuru.

"Suki-mama can play with us." Shiru said innocently.

"Who said that you can?" Natsuki said slightly growling.

"Whoa! You have another mother?" Haruka interrupted.

After a ruckus, people in the room quite simultaneously when it come to their minds what the kids said.

"Shiru, why do you keep calling Natsuki, a suki-mama?" Shizuru broke the silence. Yukino and Haruka nodded too. Mai silently agreed. She keep on thinking why the two kids keep calling Natsuki their mama too.

"Suki,"Shiru pointed her fingers to Natsuki then back to her mother, "Mommy"

Shizuru smiled awkwardly to her daughter, "I did not get it, Shiru."

"Suki-mama feel like mommy too." Shichi chirped in.

"yeah, I don't get it too." Natsuki voiced out her confusion.

"Ha. Natsuki is a very cold person. Seeing Shizuru, it's the opposite we are talking about in here." Mai explained.

"nooo. Suki-mama is mommy too," Shichi vehemently said.

"Suki-mama." Shiru looked at Natsuki with her puppy dog eyes. Then Shichi looked at her too with the same intensity.

Natsuki was feeling cornered with those eyes staring at her. She saw tears beginning to gather at their eyes when her defenses crumbled. Leaving her vulnerable with the attack.

"Fine. Whatever" Natsuki said while trying to look like she was irritated but the people inside the room knows that she was defeated by the three years old.

Natsuki looked away to the twins so that she will not fall again with the trap.

"Ok, its settled now. Fujino, lets go back to the meeting." Haruka said and stood up and dragged Yukino out of the office.

"I'll be back. Don't make Suki-mama mad, ok? Be nice to her." Shizuru said and gave her daughters kissed on the cheeks. And the twins jumped and before Natsuki could react, the twins are happily bouncing to her laps.

"Well, I need to go to." Mai said and run toward to the door. She has a feeling if she will not get out sooner her afternoon time will be taken away.

"Well, I hope you will look after them while im in the meeting. Ill make sure that it will not take long. See you later, Natsuki-mama," Shizuru said sweetly and she was gone leaving Natsuki alone in the president's office with the hyperactive twins.

"Did they just trick me?" Natsuki said loudly.

"No, suki-mama." Shichi replied.

"But they leave me here with you." Natsuki replied.

"They have work."Shiru said.

"But I also have worked too."

"They are busy, you are not." Shiru pointed out.

"How do you know im not busy?" Natsuki snapped at her but Shiru just giggled at her.

"You don't want to play with us?" Shichi asked.

"Er. Uh, N-no." Natsuki stuttered. She really don't want to be alone with these kids especially now. She knows now who their parents are.

"Let's play," Shiru nudged Natsuki.

"Wait, let me think for a while." Natsuki keep quite and tried to focus what she needs to do. But after one minute of silence, the twins start fidgeting in her lap but Natsuki ignored them. She needs to think what kids like to do. But her thought interrupted when she heard growled coming from her stomach.

FMLY—FMLY

Natsuki dragged the twins in the cafeteria inside the Fujino building. She ordered burger and fried for herself and asked the two 'annoying' kids what they want.

"Bger" Shichi said shyly.

"Ha?"

"Burger" Shiru repeated and pointing to Natsuki's food.

"Ah. Ok." She ordered two sets of burger and fries and settled themselves in the middle of the cafeteria. With out natsuki knowing, some of her co-worker are watching their interaction. And there goes the rumors and spread all over the Fujino building.

Natsuki poured mayonnaise into her burger with delight which the twins copied. After she finished pouring the mayo in her food, she proceeds eating her burger with delight. And the twins start munching their food.

"Mmmm. This is what I called food." Natsuki said.

"." Shichi said while chewing her food.

"Yuck!" Shiru gagged her food. Trying to remove the taste in her mouth.

"What? Don't yuck the mayo." Natsuki said indignantly.

"yup."Shichi agreed and continue eating her burger.

Shiru pushed the burger away from her and just eat the fries.

"Why don't you try dipping it in mayo?" Natsuki asked.

Shiru shook her head. The experience of tasting it is already enough for the kid but her other twin is still eating it with gusto.

"Shichi, what are you eating?" Natsuki instantly sit up straight when she heard the calm sweet voice rung in her ears.

"Mommy, she ate that white thing with the burger." Shiru happily answered.

"Is that a mayo?" Shizuru said and sit beside with Natsuki facing her daughters.

"Yeah. Suki-mama poured everything in our burger."

"What?" Natsuki was stunned. She did not do such thing. The twins do it own their own.

"That is not good in your health. Shichi, that's enough." Shizure reprimanded her daughter when she saw that Shichi is going to dip her fries in the mayo. She saw how Shichi ate her burger but she did not know that there is mayo on it. And she did not know how much mayo they put it in. But looking at Natsuki and the bottled mayo which look like its almost empty, she knows.

"Fu-, I mean Shizuru, I did not forced them. They just put mayo own their own." Natsuki explained frantically. She doesn't want to let Shizuru thinks that she is not capable of handling three year old twins. _What? Who am I kidding in here? I don't know anything about _

Natsuki calmed immediately when Shizuru placed her hand in Natsuki's hand.

"They are just teasing you, Natsuki-mama." Shizuru said.

Natsuki blushed. Natsuki-mama is really different with Suki-mama.

--

Guys, thanks for all the review..pardon my grammar.. this chapter is looooooong overdue, I forgot to upload this..hehehe..forgive me guys..

Hey,, you can send me msg if you want a particular scene you want to appear in this story..coz Im running out of ideas..hahaha…


	4. Chapter 4

Notes: Sorry for the long delayed. Kinda busy at work. This chapter is like a filler. Im planning more on an actual plot for this story. So, I hope you guys have patience reading this one.:

About this story: Shiznat in the near future. I want to build first their relationship.

And thanks all those people who leave a review and send me private message for reminding me to ...u know who you are…

Thanks guys..and for those who want to uhmmm….. be my beta..and gave some ideas, you can send me messages or leave message in ()

Thank you very much

**Chapter 4**

After one hour sitting in the conference room and listening to Haruka's ranting, she excused herself and let Haruka preside the meeting. She went back to the president's office and found no one inside the room. Her heart beat frantically but calmed instantly when she thinks of blue haired girl. She really did not know what makes her trust the girl but she certainly knows that she is comfortable seeing the girl. Just looking at her, it stir something inside of her. And she don't know yet what it is.

She saw the note in the middle of the table. The note says that Natsuki and her children are in the cafeteria. She sighed. Even her daughters might be smitten with Natsuki. Shichi and Shiru rarely go with a stranger. They tend to be shy with strangers but with Natsuki, they welcomed her.

She went to the cafeteria and found the joy of her life. She saw Shiru make a face after she ate her burger. Shizuru smiled. It seems her daughter doesn't like what she is eating right now.

She approached them silently and saw the bottle of mayo in the middle of the table. She also spotted the white substance dripping in Shichi's chin. One of her daughter find another mouth watering food. She grimace inwardly just thinking of Shichi asking her to buy mayo.

"Kids, cmon. Let's go home. Pops will be waiting for us. And momma too." Shizuru said to her children after the slight teasing with Natsuki. She really comfortable teasing the younger woman especially seeing the result. Her adorable blush. Shizuru smiled to herself.

Shichi and Shiru went down to their chairs and moved toward to their mother. Shiru raised her arm and Shizuru picked her up leaving Shichi pouting.

Shizuru turned to Natsuki, "Natsuki, can you carry Shichi? She doesn't want to be left out."

"She can walk." Natsuki replied curtly.

"Natsuki-mama, she is just a child." Shizuru said, slightly smirking. Natsuki blushed. It seems that Natsuki is really shy about the mother thing. Nevertheless, Natsuki walked toward Shichi and picked her up. With Shichi's delight, she gave a sloppy kiss to Natsuki's reddened cheek.

"Go!"

"Hai! Hai!"

The two elder walked towards the elevator.

"Natsuki, Im really grateful for everything." Shizuru said after awhile of silence inside the elevator.

"Its nothing, really. Everyone will do the same." Natsuki replied. She said it with a tone of indifference.

"Yes, I think so. But these two really likes you," The mother comment.

"Don't know with them. Hey, how can you handle these two brats?" Natsuki asked curiously. She was really curious because even her cant handle all the whimsical of the twins.

"I just love these two. With that, I can handle everything." She answered truthfully. Natsuki just looked at Shichi at her arm. Holding a bundle of energy in her arms and thinking of doing anything for this child makes her cold ice heart melt.

After getting out in the elevator, Natsuki followed Shizuru towards the white SUV in the car park.

She helped Shizuru buckled the twins inside the SUV. And after checking that the twins are safe in their seats, Shizuru turned her attention toward the hero.

"So, Natsuki, I'll see you later at our house?" Shizuru asked.

Natsuki seemed puzzled at that moment. Why would she go to Shizuru's house?

"Natsuki seemed to forget that she agreed to have dinner with us."

Natsuki's eyes went wide when she remembered that she agreed that.

"Uhm, do I really need to? I mean, the twins are safe. And everything is fine."

"Well, why don't you tell that to my father?" Shizuru said.

"Yes, I'll see you later." Natsuki said abruptly. She thought that she is safer with Shizuru than to Hiro Fujino.

Shizuru smiled at herself. Natsuki is really adorable.

Natsuki opened the driver's door and Shizuru slide in. "Natsuki is really a hero." And the blushed went off as expected.

* * *

The twins are happily playing around and bothering the elders but the Fujino's are happy seeing the twins back to the mansion.

Shichi stopped abruptly and posed like she was thinking deep and exclaimed. "Mommy, where is Suki-mama?"

Shizuru stared at her daughter. It seems that Natsuki is really crawled to her daughter's heart and mind.

"She will be here later, Shichi. She will played with you later." Shizuru explained.

"But Suki-mama doesn't like playing with us." Shichi replied. And went back to Shiru and returned to what they are doing.

"Shizuru, who is this Suki-mama? Don't tell me you already have a girlfriend and you're not telling us" Faye Fujino said to her daughter.

"No mother. Suki-mama is Natsuki. The one who found my daughters. And the twins are calling her Suki-mama." Shizuru explained.

"Is that so? It seems that the twins are very fond of this Suki-mama of theirs. And it's like they are not shy to this person."

"Well mother, if you see how this Natsuki interact with the twins you will know."

"Yes Faye. You will know why the twins like Natsuki. She is adorable."

"Father!" Shizuru exclaimed.

"What? I'm just telling the truth." Hiro said.

"Why darling, you don't see me adorable anymore" Faye said looking like she is hurt.

"Of course not darling. You're still adorable. No one can compare the adorableness of yours." Hiro said immediately to her wife.

Shizuru just looked away. Her parents always like that. They always look like they were just married yesterday.

"By the way Shizuru, have you thought about what I've discussed with you?" Hiro asked her daughter after her wife were pacified.

"Yes father. Just like what my answered is. If the right person who are qualified, I will accept that person as my partner." Shizuru answered.

Faye just looked at her daughter. She knows that Shizuru is truly romantic at heart but doesn't showed it to anyone. She knows that Shizuru is looking for the right person. The one who can stand with the Fujino's attitude and of course who also loves Shizuru's daughter. But right now, Shizuru is having a hard time looking for that kind of person. Everytime she date someone, that person always want Shizuru's money and if now, they don't want extra baggage in marriage, means children. If ever Shizuru found a slight suitable candidate for her partner, Hiro always looked a way to discourage the lad or ehem, a lass to leave Shizuru.

They are not bad parents but they want Shizuru the best partner. The one who will protect not only Shizuru but also the twins. And right now, it seems that person is still sleeping wherever that person is.

The maid broke the family conversation when she announced that a certain Kuga is currently at the door.

Faye gracefully stood up and went towards the door. Shizuru and Hiro knows that Faye is now at accommodating host for the night. Like always.

When the butler opened the door, Faye waited patiently for Kuga to step in the grandiose mansion of the Fujino. Faye was amazed when Natsuki set her foot inside the mansion. Faye saw a dashing young lady entered her mansion.

Natsuki was nervous going to the Fujino's house and was shocked that a large house, erased that, a large mansion was facing her. She braced herself and went inside after the door was opened for her.

She looked around and saw a matured lady with a golden hair waiting in the middle of the receiving room.

"Good evening, you might be Miss Kuga." Faye said with enthusiasm.

"G-good evening too. Yes I am Kuga. Natsuki Kuga."

"I'm wife of Hiro Fujino and mother of Shizuru. And of course, grandmother of Shichi and Shiru." Faye said. Still smiling and silently appraising the young lass in her front.

She is seeing a young lady that seems nervous facing her. But in general, this Natsuki looks like a very polite person and with a hint of stubbornness. Just the way she stand.

"Please follow me Natsuki, my husband and daughter are waiting for your arrival. You are early and I like that for a guest." Faye walked back to the family room where her family is waiting for them. And she felt the nervous girl is following her.

When the two lady went inside, Hiro stood up first and followed by Shizuru. Faye looked at Natsuki and saw the cute blush she seen in her whole life. She totally agreed with her husband. Natsuki is adorable.

"It's nice to see you again, Natsuki." Hiro said warmly and shook her hand as a greeting.

"Good evening Natsuki." Shizuru said.

Natsuki looked at Shizuru and sighed. Faye saw that Natsuki calmed a little bit when Natsuki looked at Shizuru.

"Suki-mama!" Shichi shouted and ran towards Natsuki. Shichi tackled Natsuki with a brute force for a child. Natsuki braced herself but not expecting the impact of Shichi's body to her. Natsuki was really tackled down by a mere child.

Natsuki sprawled in the family room with Shichi in her top. And another force is running towards her.

"Oof," Natsuki grumbled when Shiru decided to join Shichi bouncing on Natsuki.

Faye and Hiro just laughed at the displayed while Shizuru is just smiling.

"Uhm, help?" Natsuki said hesitantly.

"I miss Suki-mama" Shiru said and stopped bouncing. She gave Natsuki a sloppy kiss and get off. Shichi followed but did not get off.

"Shichi, you can let go of Natsuki. She maybe want to sit, you know." Shizuru said.

"No, Suki-mama is comfy."

"it's alright Shizuru. Shichi is not a heavy little monster. Hehe." Natsuki said mockingly.

Shichi pouted at Natsuki and moved away and went back to her sister.

"Wow. She's sensitive." Natsuki said amazingly.

Shizuru frowned at her. "Natsuki, its not nice to call her monster."

"But, she acts like a monster." Natsuki exclaimed.

Hiro laughed. "Shizuru just teasing you Natsuki. Come, let's all have our dinner."

Shizuru helped Natsuki get up on her feet.

"Natsuki do you like children?" Faye asked Natsuki when the family settled at the dinning room.

Natsuki stiffened when Faye directly asked her a question.

"I don't know ma'am. I haven't thought about it. Maybe ," Natsuki stopped and looked at the twins. Natsuki shivered. She remembered how difficult to understand those two. _Do I like children?_ Natsuki asked herself" Well, uhm, I guess I like children." Natsuki said while looking at the twins. And still thinking if she really likes children.

"Are you sure? Its like forcing yourself to like children. Anyway, are you married?"

Natsuki blushed instantly. How could this woman asked so bluntly. "Uhm, not yet married ma'am."

Faye nodded and smiled inwardly. Shizuru frowned slightly. And Hiro was puzzled.

"Do you have boyfriend right now?" Hiro asked.

Natsuki shook her head. And it looks like that her blushed will not go away until she leaved the Fujino mansion.

"How about girlfriend?" Faye asked her curiously.

Natsuki almost sputtered the water she's drinking at that moment.

"Girlfriend?" Natsuki asked.

Shizuru raised her eyebrow at Natsuki's reaction. Hiro was waiting patiently for an answer.

"Yes, girlfriend. Are you into girls?" Faye asked again.

Natsuki thought about it. Did she like girls? She thought about Mai. She shivered instantly. She cant like Mai like that. And she thought about Mikoto. The shivered doubled. How about Nao. Eww. She shook her head and when she looked around she saw Shizuru. And her mind stop thinking.

"Natsuki? You did not answered us." Faye said.

"Ha? I- I mean, I don't know. I haven't thought about it." Natsuki answered distractedly.

Faye nodded at her replied. "So you are not in a relationship right now."

Natsuki nodded.

"But, that's impossible. With your looks, I can guess that you have your special someone right now." Hiro exclaimed.

Natsuki blushed again. This man is really impossible.

"Mother, father. Let her have a peaceful dinner. She maybe traumatized with your questioning." Shizuru said. She decided to helped the poor natsuki who looks like a lost puppy right now.

"Hehehe, Shizuru, were just playing around. Right Natsuki?" Hiro said smilingly.

Natsuki nodded.

"Suki-mama should play with us too." Shiru said.

Natsuki sighed. This family is impossible.

Faye is smiling until the dinner was over. She knows that she will saw this person permanently at their house.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Natsuki was feeling disorganized and rattled after a week of her experience with the Fujino. She really cant understand why people keep on bothering her. For the past week, Faye or Hiro will barge on her office and drag her to some restaurant or coffee shop just to talk or tell some jokes. But during those day, they always brought the twins with them. But what aroused her curiosity is that Shizuru never bothered to show up on her office. Maybe Shizuru is busy but she disregarded that thought cause the president of their company even manage to drop by everyday in her office. And now, she is really wandering what's happening.

She was currently reviewing the proposal she presented to the last meeting but also expecting that her door will burst any moment from now. She knows that one of the Fujino will enter that room. Even though she will not admit it to herself, she is kinda liking the routine now. In instance, she found a parent that she never had.

Natsuki frowned. She really can't concentrate on her work right now. She's distracted. Maybe she should go home right now and hide from the Fujino.

"Yeah, I should do that. I don't want to waste my time again just baby sitting with the twins and talking nonsense things with Faye." Natsuki mumbled to herself. She gathered all the papers she needed and placed it on her bag.

She was about to go when her phone rang. She answered it and heard Haruka's voice shouting on the phone.

"Kuga, are you there? You are needed at Yukino's office. Be there at five minutes."

"But I – Hello? Hello? Gah! What the hell? She's not even the president of this company." Natsuki exclaimed.

She went toward to Yukino's office grumbling and giving death glare to all people she seen on her way.

She opened forcefully the adviser's door and glares the people inside the room. But Natsuki stopped when she saw Shizuru.

"Natsuki seems in a bad mood." Shizuru said. Shizuru, Yukino and Haruka were sitting in the couch when Natsuki entered.

"N-no." Natsuki said in a low voice.

"Really? You look liked your going in a war when you entered." Haruka replied.

Natsuki glared at her. It's her fault why she's there right now with the absurdity of her situation.

"Kuga-san, please be seated." Yukino interrupted Natsuki's mind rambling. She nodded and sat in front of Shizuru which is a mistake. Natsuki can't keep her eyes staring at the red eyes.

"Kuga-san, we called you here because of the last proposal you presented. We discussed it with Shizuru and Fujino-san also agreed with us. We approved with it. When Midori-sensei come back from her vacation, it will commence. I suggest that you gave us with financial proposal so that the company might be able to prepare it soon."

Natsuki just nodded at long explanation of Yukino. She really can't believe that her team's ideas were accepted.

"I hope that when this proj

ect starts, you know the consequence of it. Just the idea of producing a child with two DNA from women is a closed argument but you pursued to publicize it. But the Fujino Corp is backing you up. We are not close minded in this area. We see it as a breakthrough in science and in technology."

Natsuki smiled. She was really happy that the company trusts her team continuing that project. It just started with Chie blatantly proposing to Aoi. And she keep asking it is possible to create a child with two women. And with thorough research, she discovered that two DNA from women and DNA from man can produce a child. She focus on creating an equipment for DNA enhancement and fusion. After her research, she sent it to Midori and passed on to the higher ups. Last week presentation went well.

"I know. I just want to break the barrier in the society by presenting this idea." Natsuki said.

"Well, in that case, congratulation. We will wait for the result Kuga-san. And I know Shizuru also looking forward of it." Yukino said.

Natsuki frowned. Is there double meaning of it? Or she is just imaging things?

"Just do you best Kuga. Cmon Yukino. We have to review some documents." Haruka stood up and dragged Yukino out from her own office.

Natsuki and Shizuru stay behind in the office. Silence flow inside the room. An eerie silence.

"W-where are the twins?" Natsuki asked awkwardly.

"They are with their grandparents." Shizuru replied.

"I see. They kept me busy this week. Hehe." Natsuki tried to joke but failed. She coughed and tried another question. "Is there any news from Tomoe?"

Shizuru frowned. "The people searching for Tomoe said there's no trace of that girl. Its like she's missing from that incident."

"Oh." And silence came back.

"Are my parents bothering you?" Shizuru asked.

Natsuki shook her head. "No. They are great."

Shizuru looked at her like she does not believe at her.

"Uhm, I was wandering, if it's not to forward. May I know where the father of the twins is?" Natsuki said bravely. It was puzzling her ever since she met the twins but she really want to know.

Shizuru stiffened exactly the question was place.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

Silence. Natsuki sighed. "Im sorry Shizuru."

"It's alright Natsuki. I'm just surprised that you still don't know the whole story. I just thought that my parents already told you about it. But I guess they did not."

-----

Natsuki was eating her dinner while contemplating what happened earlier. She had her snacks with Shizuru in the nearby coffee shop and talked about the twins. She finds out that Shichi and Shiru's real parent was Shizuru's twin sister, Anh. She mentioned that the twins don't have a father. Anh never told to their parents who fathered her children before she died giving birth to the twins.

Natsuki is now feeling bothered. She was glad knowing that its not really Shizuru's daughters but at the same time she is feeling sad. She sighed.

"How did I manage to involve in Fujino's family?" Natsuki asked herself.

"What? What did you do with the Fujino?" a voiced interrupted Natsuki in her thinking.

"What the-"

"You let your door opened. So I invited myself. Shut your mouth Kuga." Nao said. She plopped herself in the couch and reach the remote control.

"Who invited you here?" Natsuki said.

"Me of course. Mai will be here later." Nao said while watching her favorite anime show.

Natsuki sighed. She can't believe that she-being a loner have a lot of noisy friends.

The two were watching silently when Natsuki asked an out of nowhere question to Nao.

"Do you have a boyfriend right now?" Natsuki asked awkwardly to Nao.

Nao looked at Natsuki for a while before answering. "No."

"How come?" Natsuki asked.

"Why? Is it surprising to learn that I don't have a boyfriend?"

"No."

Silence hung between the two occupants.

"Why did you asked?" Nao asked the older girl.

Natsuki blushed. "N-nothing."

Nao raised her eyebrows at Natsuki. "C'mon. Tell me. You're not going to ask that question if it's not bothering you."

Natsuki thought about it. Telling someone might help her to ease her thought. "How did you know that you want a relationship with Rei?"

Nao remembered that when Rei became her boyfriend, she introduced him to her friends. "Well, when I saw him, I thought that he is different with every man I know. I thought that he is a gentlemen. I think that time, he is my ideal man so he become my boyfriend."

Ideal man? Natsuki thought.

"Why? Do you already met someone?" Nao asked tentatively. She knows that Natsuki is very dense in terms of emotional aspect. And its very rare Natsuki initiated a conversation about relationship. So she better listen to the older girl.

Natsuki hesitated. She really doesn't know how she will tell it to Nao. But maybe Nao can help her to understand a little bit what's bothering her.

"Have you ever like someone?" Natsuki asked shyly.

"What the hell? Of course. All the relationship I ever had, I like every one of them."

"I mean, have you ever confused if you want to be friends with them or be in relationship with them?"

Nao did not answer quickly but sought her mind if she ever experiences that kind of situation. "Well, most guys will tell the girl directly their intention but girls sometimes got confused if it's just friends or more than that. But because we are girls, we are very emotional," Nao stopped. She thought about what she said and almost laugh. Not most girls are emotional. One of them is sitting besides her. "If we really want to be in relationship with them, we always think about them. Before we sleep." Natsuki nodded. Somehow she is agreeing with Nao.

"After we woke up, we thought about him. Before we go to work, we always think what he is doing. And when we saw him, our hearts palpitate faster. We can't think coherent thoughts when they are near us. Not seeing them makes us miss them. I guess we can't say that its just friendship. That's what you call love or in the process of falling in love with that guy."

Natsuki panicked. Is what Nao telling her is real? She recalled earlier that she is thinking what Shizuru might be doing because she hasn't seen her yesterday and the other day. But-

"So, tell me Kuga who is this lucky guy. And damn, I really can't believe that you falling in love and no less with a man." Nao laughed hard when she's visualizing Natsuki clinging to a man. Natsuki was her friend since in the junior school. And she knows Kuga had never been in any relationship before. She always thought that Natsuki will never learn to fall in love or even experience having silly crush to someone.

"Who say that I'm in love. Im just asking stupid questions." Natsuki replied angrily. She doesn't want to be teased like that especially if she is confused right now.

"Hey calm down. Im just teasing you. Geez, you're so stiff."

The two argued for a while and just stopped when Mai arrived. They noticed how Mai looked distressed that night. It was very rare seeing Mai like that. They are glad that Mikoto is not right here at that moment. Mikoto is really possessive with Mai.

"Mai, what happened to you? Did something happen?" Natsuki asked when Mai settled in the couch. Nao went in the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Natsuki, I broke up with Tate. He cheated on me. I thought that he is different you know. But I saw him with a girl. I give him a chance to explain but he did not denied my accusation. He just asked forgiveness. How can he do this to me?" Mai explained while crying.

Natsuki want to punch Tate right now. Mai doesn't deserve to be like this. Mai did everything for Tate but he betrayed Mai. Not only Mai but also her friends because they trusted Tate.

"Nao, I think we need to –"  
"You don't have to tell me. I know." Nao said. She understands what Natsuki is feeling right now. She knows because she's feeling mad too. Tate will pay for this. She knows that Mai will never revenge or even think about hurting Tate emotionally or physically so it's her job or even Natsuki to inflict some pain to that idiot.

When Mai calmed down, she suggested going out to forget him which the two agreed immediately. They went to some club and start ordering hard drinks. Natsuki did not even argue with them.

----

Later that night, Natsuki was looking at Mai at Nao sleeping at the living room. Mai was sleeping at the couch and Nao was sleeping in the carpeted floor. She sighed. After their rendevouz, she is not feeling sleepy at all. She was pacing around the room for almost ten minutes now. And without thinking she got her cellphone and dialed some numbers.

After ringing for some time someone answered.

"Hello?Natsuki?" Shizuru asked.

Natsuki didnot answered at first. She just listened at Shizuru's voice.

"Is everything alright?"

Natsuki was awakened at Shizuru's panicking voice. "No, im alright Shizuru. I - I just want to know if your sleeping."

"Natsuki, its already 2 o'clock in the morning. Dont you think that im already asleep by that time? Are you drunk?" Shizuru asked politely.

"Uhm, ah..I did not noticed that its already two in the morning. Hehe"

"Natsuki, are you drunk?" Shizuru asked again. She noticed that Natsuki did not answered her.

"I just drank some few shots. Im not really drunk Shizuru." Natsuki replied after sighing. She might tell Shizuru the truth.

"I see. Where are you?"

"Im already at my house. Nao and Mai are already sleeping." Natsuki explained.

"Oh. Is there something bothering you?"

Natsuki did not answered at first. She remembered her converstation earlier with Nao. "Nothing is bothering with me. I just want to he--i mean i just want to talk. Im still not sleepy yet."

Shizuru want to sigh but she knows that Natsuki will be offended so she urge Natsuki to talk. "Well, what do you want to talk about?"

"How's the twins? Tell me about them....."

* * *

hanazono,krugern,elfspirit7,yu1808,kikyo4ever,bobo-q,brokenxky,chum-sa,sacred07,cj12kal93,kapleon,reviewerskye,zz-edge-x-meirouki-zz----thanks for the review for the chapter 4......thank you sooo much....

you've got mail: hope i answered some quesitons of yours...silverstri...dude this is it...hahaha...bleeding hopes...is this chapter alright?hehehe....

guys..sorry for this chapter..im a little bit tipsy when i wrote this chapter...i posted it before fathom beta'ed it....sorry fathom...this is my christmas gift to those who read this story.......and to those who are asking what happened to protection..uhmm...im going to work on it...i lost all my data and scratches ...so...just wait for it...

and again..sorry for giving you hard time understanding my grammar and sentences structure......sorry......... im a little bit overwhelmed with ur reviews....thank you guys....reviews makes the writer to keep on writing...hehe...wow...im surprised that my drunkeness are not showing in this chapter..haaha....c yah next year.....


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own mai hime

Notes: theladyoftara: thanks for editing this chapter. I really appreciate it.

The last part was not edited….

Greetings! Thank you to all who continually reading this fic. Thanks chum-sa (im kinda happy to know that my grammatical error doesn't bother u.)hey krugern, here's the update chapter..hehe.. this is my gift for shizuru..sacred07---taga saan ka?hahahah….hanazono-yeah, I was really drunk that time..hehehe… elfsprit7—hey, its been a long time…

You've got mail,reviewerkskye,bleeding hopes,yui808, bobo-q,zz-edge-x-meirouki-zz,---thanks…..the review makes the author keep on writing…..

Chapter 6:

Shizuru was reading the last report submitted to her when her phone buzzed. She picked it up and smiled.

_I'm going to take my lunch now. Want to join?_

Shizuru smiled. It's been almost a week since Natsuki and her started texting, calling and even chatting. They were sending messages whenever they felt like it. Shizuru didn't mind and neither did Natsuki. They just like informing each other what they are currently doing.

Shizuru replied to Natsuki's message.

_Meet me here in my office. I'll join you._

Shizuru went back to her work. After a while, Shizuru's room burst open and Natsuki arrived at her office.

Shizuru's secretary, Shion, is already familiar with Natsuki coming unannounced in Shizuru's office so she's letting her come whenever she wants. Shion still remembers how Natsuki aggravated her.

"C'mon Shizuru. I'm hungry." Natsuki said and waited for Shizuru to finish what she was doing.

Shizuru and Natsuki walked side by side towards the canteen. It's not only Shion who is becoming familiar seeing the two women together. Everyone who ate lunch in the canteen expected to see the two figures eat animatedly in the corner.

As usual, Shizuru brought a bento that is enough for the two of them. When Shizuru asked Natsuki to join her, she asked the blue haired woman what she usually eats. What she learned made her want to grimace. Natsuki's eating habits weren't healthy at all**.** So she suggested that she will bring to her a bento from that day on. And Natsuki happily agreed because she would have free lunch.

Natsuki waited for Shizuru to unpack the bento. She is excited about what Shizuru brought today. For the past few days, Shizuru always brought her favorite. But when she saw what Shizuru brought today, her excitement died. It was replaced by disappointment.

Shizuru did not deterred when she saw Natsuki sad face. "Well, today we should eat vegetable salad. We can't eat oily foods everyday." Shizuru explained and tried to persuade Natsuki to eat it.

Natsuki sighed. She was imagining fried chicken or even fried pork. She's not in the mood to eat anymore. She's going to suggest Shizuru that she will just buy some food but when she looked at Shizuru, she saw how her face showed being rejected.

"You don't want to eat the food I prepared?" Shizuru said sadly. Natsuki saw how crestfallen Shizuru was.

"No. I will eat it. Really, we need to eat healthy food." Natsuki said panicking. She grabbed the bento and start digging with it.

"Really? Then, starting today, we should eat veggie salad. I'm really happy that Natsuki is taking care of herself." Shizuru said happily.

Natsuki's jaw dropped. "What?!" _Vegetable everyday?Noooo_..

"So Natsuki, where did you go yesterday? My mother did not tell me." Shizuru asked. Her mother dragged Natsuki while they were taking a coffee break yesterday.

Natsuki blushed. "We went to a boutique. She went on shopping while I watched Shichi and Suki. Gah. She shops like a crazy old woman."

Shizuru smiled. She knows her mother shopping habits. And she inherited it. Maybe she will ask Natsuki to accompany her sometime.

"I heard that Midori-sensei is back from her vacation." Shizuru said.

Natsuki snorted with Shizuru's remarks. Everyone in her team knows the real intent of Midori's vacation. Midori followed her professor to Egypt to clarify their relationship. Midori heard rumors about the professor having a wife. When Midori came back to work and started giving them all a hard time, they assumed that the rumor was true.

"Is she giving you a hard time?" Shizuru asked innocently.

"You don't have any idea how hard is that hard time." Natsuki replied.

Shizuru chuckled. "Well, I think it's the benefit of your team Natsuki. I already signed the approval of your team's finances. I guess starting on Monday, you can order all the things you needed for your project."

Natsuki smiled. Their team was really excited about the project especially the result of it. When Aoi heard the approval of the proposed project, she was ecstatic. Chie was already preparing the data and all the equipment they needed.

"I almost forgot Natsuki, another member will be added to your team. I contacted Dr. Yohko about this project. She is a specialist in altering DNA. I think she will be a great asset in your team."

Natsuki nodded. She already knows Dr. Yohko because she is famous in her field. But they haven't met in person.

"I guess I'll inform Midori about Dr. Yohko."

"I'll leave it to you then."

---

"Chie, is this data already validated?" Midori shouted behind the closed door of her office. Chie winced when she heard Midori's voice. Everyone was getting insane by Midori's mood. Three weeks ago, its only Natsuki they were concerned about. But at this moment, the situation changed. Since Natsuki met Shizuru, the ice queen mellowed. The always frowning Kuga learned to smile now. While on the other hand, the Midori they knew was gone. Midori was a happy go lucky woman before she went to Egypt. But right now, she was always mad, lonely or depressed. Her mood is constantly changing. They are the ones facing the wrath of Midori. They just wished Midori came back to her senses.

"Yes, Midori-san" Chie shouted back.

"Where is Kuga? Did she already start working on the equipment we needed?" Midori said seriously to her team.

"Yes ma'am. Kuga-san is already in the laboratory." Aoi answered.

"Erstin, did the hospital give their response about our request?" Midori asked the youngest of the group.

"Yes sensei. Unfortunately they don't want their names to be tainted by associating with the AD (adjusted dna) project." Erstin replied nervously.

"We don't need those close minded people. We will need another hospital."

"Maybe I can suggest some hospital that would be willing to aid the AD?" a voice interrupted Midori's interrogation in her team.

Midori frowned at the interruption and looked at the person who dared to interrupt her. She frowned even more when she saw who it was.

"What are you doing here?" Midori asked.

"I'm starting to work here today." Yohko replied.

"What? Who asked you? And why the hell I did not know about that?" Midori said angrily.

"I don't know. Fujino-san invited me to aid your project. And I accepted her request. Why? You're not glad that I'm here?" Yohko was slightly hurt. She did not know that Midori would show some hostility toward her.

"It's not that I don't want you here. It's just no one informed me." Midori replied more calmly than earlier.

"Fujino-san said that she already told Kuga-san about my arrival today."

"KUGA!! Chie bring Kuga in here." Midori commanded. Her day is getting worse.

---

"Suki-mama, she is scary." Shichi said while clinging tightly to Natsuki.

"Suki-mama, I'm scared too." Shiru said. She was hiding at Natsuki's back.

Midori was glaring at Natsuki when she found out that Natsuki brought children in the laboratory. When she heard Aoi talking about kids in the lab, she went directly there and saw twins playing around.

"What's the meaning of this? Are you torturing me? First, you forgot to tell us an important detail such as the arrival of a new doctor who is joining us. Then, you brought children here." Midori was forcing herself not to shout, trying to consider the twins feelings.

"Ah, I don't want to leave my work while looking out the twins so-"

"And when did you have children? Are they yours? Are you their mother?" Midori cut her. Even though she is in the verge of shouting also curious about the twins.

"Uhm, they are Shizuru's daughters. I'm baby-" _And again_.

"Aw, they are so cute. Look Midori, they look adorable." Yohko said while hovering at the twins.

Natsuki watched Yohko play with the twins. She did not know that Yohko would arrive today.

", we haven't formally introduced yet. Im-"

"Ah yes, you are Kuga Natsuki. The famous engineer. And I may say a scientist too." Yohko said and turned her attention to the younger woman.

Natsuki sighed. _It's really like im not __a__ very important person. They keep on interrupting me when I talk_.

"Suki-mama, who are they?" Shichi asked shyly.

"This is Yohko, and that one is Midori. You can call them grandma." Natsuki said.

"What are you talking about. Young one, call me mi-chin." Midori said.

"mi-chin!" Shichi said.

Midori laughed at the way Shichi said her name. Natsuki raised her brow at Midori. Since Midori came back, they haven't heard her laugh.

"And that one is yo-chin." Midori said.

"Yo-chin." Shichi said.

"Yo-chin." Shiru joined her sister. Natsuki thought the twins were showing their adorableness to the new people. They were like telling her she didn't give them too much attention. Natsuki scoffed at them.

"Ara ara. My daughters found new friends." Shizuru entered the laboratory with Shion following her.

"Shizuru" Natsuki said in a shocked expression on her face.

"Fujino-san." Midori said.

Shizuru nodded. "I see that you already met Dr. Yohko."

"Yohko is my former roommate at Tokyo University. I was surprised when I saw her earlier."

"You should had seen her face. She was shocked."

Shizuru smiled. "I see. That means Natsuki forgot to tell you about Dr. Yohko."

Natsuki blushed. She really forgot to mention it to Midori. And it's also her fault that she had forgotten it. Midori is forcing them to work over time everyday.

Shichi and Shiru ran towards their mother. "Mommy, mommy. Guess what?" Shichi said excitedly.

"Gues what, guess what?" Shiru mimicked her sister's excitement.

"Hmmm, what is it?" Shizuru said. She leaned forward to be on the same level of her daughters.

"Suki-mama said we can go to her house later." Shichi said while bouncing on her feet.

"Yup. We want Suki-mama bed time stories." Shiru said matching her sister's bouncing.

"Really? Suki-mama is really nice." Shizuru replied. Natsuki was not looking at the Fujinos' and Shizuru suspected that the girl was blushing madly.

Midori smirked when she saw Natsuki blushing. "Natsuki, I did not know that you have affection hidden in your body." And Midori laughed at the poor girl.

"You quiet." Natsuki barked at her team leader.

---

Shizuru and Natsuki were carrying the twins towards Natsuki's house.

"Did we get everything Shizuru?" Natsuki asked. The twins dashed everywhere in the living room of Kuga's house.

"I think so. The food for the twins is also there. Their spared clothes are also in the bag. So I guess everything is fine." Shizuru replied.

Shizuru is reluctant to leave the twins to Natsuki's care. She trust Natsuki but not the twins. Shizuru sighed.

"I think I'll be fine. So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Natsuki asked. She looked at Shizuru and saw the hesitation on her face. "Don't worry Shizuru. Ill do everything I can for the twins. And if you want you can sleep here too."

Shizuru stared at Natsuki was deeply touched by Natsuki's declaration and she also thinking of Natsuki's suggestions.

"Is that alright with you?" Shizuru asked shyly.

Natsuki grasped Shizuru's hand and stared at the crimson orb. "It's really fine with me and they are you're daughters, Shizuru."

Shizuru smiled at Natsuki and blushed madly when Natsuki realized that she was holding the soft hand of Shizuru. She slowly let go of the hand and not looking at the owner's hand.

"Suki-mama, can we play already now?" Shiru interrupted the two adults.

Natsuki looked down at the child and smiled sweetly, "Of course. It's in the bag. Why don't you get it?"

Shiru run towards the bag and searched at the doll that they brought with them.

"Natsuki is really good with my children." Shizuru commented. Natsuki just nodded.

"I think ill prepared the food because ill staying now."

_Oh god, don't let it be another vegetable_. Natsuki thought unpleasantly.

"Don't worry Natsuki, ill cook your favorite food." Shizuru said when she saw Natsuki's expression.

Natsuki laughed nervously. Is she really that transparent?

Natsuki went towards the twins and played with them. She doesn't know when it started, but when Shizuru is around, it's like there's no problem will arise. It's like the world is perfect. She did not know this feeling rising in her heart now, especially when she's looking right now at the twins running wildly at her house. In the past, she always thought that her house is very big and empty. But right now, her house seems small with the way the twins run wildly. She felt contented.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucrecia Almasy-sorry i have to upload this one. i might forgot to update this story again.

not beta'd

-sorry- i changed shion to sei...my mistakes

Chapter 7:

Shizuru was watching her twins sleeping at Natsuki's bed. She may not be their biological mother, but in every aspect she is their mother. Her twin sister died but in return twins are given to the Fujino's. They missed Anh but the twins always remind them that sacrificed life results another beautiful life.

Shizuru sighed. Her life becomes complicated after the incident. She was contemplating about changes in her life when she saw Natsuki lying on her stomach at the futon laid on the floor. The twins occupied natsuki's bed and that make's the owner of the house sleeping on the floor.

She settled herself besides Shiru and let sleep invaded her.

During the middle of the night, Shichi woke up. She saw her mommy sleeping quietly besides Shiru. When she turned her head, she saw Natsuki sleeping at the floor besides the bed. The little girl went down and slowly creeps to Natsuki's side. When Shichi felt Natsuki's warmth she clings on to her. Instantly, she fell asleep.

After a peaceful sleep, Shizuru woke up and noticed that one of her twins is missing. She was about to panic when she saw Shichi sleeping at Natsuki's side. Shichi was grabbing on some Natsuki's hair while Natsuki's arm loosely draped on Shichi. Shizuru want to burst crying because how right the picture she is seeing.

She really can't understand what happened that makes her twins very attached with the younger woman. But she is glad because somehow, there is someone who really appreciates the twins without involving money and expecting something in return.

Shizuru slowly and silently get up and carried Shiru. She placed the child to Natsuki's other side. Shizuru smiled looking at them. She feels contented just seeing that kind of picture. After watching them for awhile, she went out in Natsuki's room and head towards the kitchen. She decided to prepare breakfast for her little girls and her other special girl.

She found out that Natsuki's ref and cabinet are full of noodles and mayonnaise. It seems that Natsuki are addicted with that condiment.

She grabbed the bags that she brought yesterday and start making pancakes. Shizuru did not notice the time pass by and the three girls are heading towards the kitchen, following the delicious smell emitting by Shizuru's cooking.

As Shizuru preparing the table, she saw Natsuki holding Shiru and Shichi is clinging at Natsuki's legs. Shizuru can't control but smile how Natsuki looked bewildered and confused looking at her. And she might add that Natsuki look like a lost puppy adorning her expression.

"Good morning Natsuki," Shizuru greeted her and gave her a sincere smile. After seeing Natsuki blushed, she looked down at Shichi who looked like still sleepy. Shizuru carried the child and kissed her. "Morning Shichi"

"Morning, mommy." Shichi mumbled in reply to her.

"Morning mommy," Shiru said loudly and it seems that her other girl are being energetic in that morning.

"Morning Shiru," Shizuru replied and gave her a kiss too. Shiru giggled after she received her morning kiss from her mother.

"Mommy, Suki-mama kiss too," Shiru said smilingly.

Shizuru stiffened and looked at Natsuki who is now blushing madly with Shiru's comment.

Shizuru intended to ignore the twins comment but when she saw Natsuki's blush, she changed her mind. Maybe a little teasing is not bad at went closer to Natsuki and kissed her in the reddened cheek. Shizuru was sure that Natsuki's blush right now was doubled but she also can't ignore the soft cheeks she kissed. It's like she want the kiss to linger more but decided not too.

Shizuru put down Shichi to her chair and Natsuki followed. Shichi and Shiru start talking once Shiru placed besides her sister.

"Did they wake you up?" Shizuru asked.

"Uh, Shiru woke me up. She said that she is hungry," Natsuki replied. Natsuki remembered how bewildered she was when she woke up that the twins are laying both her sides. She did not remember the twins sleeping besides her before she slept last night.

"I guess kids like waking up early," Natsuki commented when she saw how early it is.

"I don't know but these two are always up very early." Shizuru said.

The four settled and eat their breakfast prepared by Shizuru. Everyone was goofing around that time even Shizuru shed her mask off. But their moment interrupted by loud knocking on Natsuki's door.

"What the hell," Natsuki mutered.

"What the hell," Shiru mimicked Natsuki.

Natsuki looked at Shiru with shocked on her face while Shizuru is frowning at Natsuki.

"I think Natsuki, you should watch what you're saying when you are around with the twins," Shizuru reprehended the younger woman.

Before Natsuki can redeem herself, another loud knocking interrupted her. She stood up begrudgingly and went towards the door. She opened it and Midori bursting inside Natsuki's house.

"What the h-", Natsuki was cut off by Shizuru clearing her throat. She was standing there watching Natsuki and Midori in the living room. She did not notice that Shizuru followed her.

Natsuki composed herself and instead of cursing and shouting, she glared at Midori.

"I'm sorry Natsuki. But I don't know where to go and I thought about your place. But I can see that you are having a cozy time with your family," Midori glancing back and forth to Natsuki and Shizuru while talking. Images were formulating in her mind what happened with the two women last night.

"She spent her night in your place Natsuki?" Midori asked abruptly.

"Yeah?" Natsuki answered hesistantly.

"And with the kids?"

"Yeah? Why you're asking?" She asked.

"Nothing. I just did not know you and Shizuru-san are already living together. Anyway, I'll just crash here for a while. Youko is driving me mad," Midori just waltzed toward the guest bedroom and slam the door.

Midori was always sleeping over when the older girl doesn't want to be alone in her place. But Natsuki was wandering why Midori was rambling about her and Youko. Does the two of them have something going on?

"Well, Midori-san seems already make herself comfortable." Shizuru commented when she think that Natsuki is not planning on moving at that moment.

Natsuki blinked when she heard Shizuru and makes her woke up on her reverie. "I guess we better hurry now and meet up with your mother."

Shizuru just smiled at Natsuki and went back to her daughters while Natsuki following her.

XXX

"Hi Shizuru. I did not know that you're in the country. Your mother did not mention anything."

Some veins in Natsuki's head twitched when she saw a beautiful woman approached Shizuru and acting very familiar with the older girl. The woman with shoulder length red hair, smiled sweetly at Shizuru and that makes Natsuki glared at the woman even though she was being ignored.

"Oh, hi Natsuki. Did the twins have fun staying at your place?" Faye asked when she saw Natsuki standing in the door and having a murderous look in her face.

The two women who were engrossed in chatting were disrupted when they heard Faye's voice traveled around the room. The woman who is stranger in Natsuki's eyes look at her.

"Did you get a babysitter with the twins?" The woman asked Shizuru.

"Hi Faye. We have fun yesterday and Shizuru cooked healthy food for us." Natsuki growled. She was feeling barbaric today.

"Well, that's good. Anyway, Sei, this is Natsuki. Shizuru's dear friend. She is not a babysitter. Natsuki this is Sei, Shizuru's ex girlfriend and ex bestfriend." Faye smirked when she introduced the woman to Natsuki. Faye knows how Sei rattled when she is connote that she is her daughter's ex bestfriend.

"Well, nice to meet you Shizuru's dear friend." Sei said coldly.

Natsuki just nodded with her response. Not bothering to reply at the woman who is now currently touching Shizuru's arm.

"Where are the twins?" Faye suddenly interrupted the two women glaring at each other.

"They are already at their room, mother." Shizuru answered. She doesn't know what's happening why Sei is at their house and why Natsuki is being cold.

"Well, I guess I'll take my leave now. I'll see you later Shizuru." Sei bowed slightly to Faye and glared at Natsuki before she went out with the Fujino mansion.

"Hey, why are you being cold with Sei?" Shizuru asked calmly.

"Ha? No I'm not." Natsuki replied distractedly. She doesn't know that she is acting cold with Sei but what she knows is that she doesn't like the way Sei act towards Shizuru.

"Are you going home now?" Shizuru asked. After they get back at the Fujino mansion, Natsuki and Shizuru played with the twins some more time when Shizuru found out that Sei was at their house.

"I guess so. So are you meeting that woman?" Natsuki asked suddenly.

"I think so. She said that she want to discuss a business proposal." Shizuru replied.

"Oh. I guess I will take my leave now." Natsuki forcefully went out and not looking at Shizuru. She felt betrayed even though she did not know why she's feeling like that.


End file.
